vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Phantom (manga)
|-|Wiseman= |-|Death Phantom= Summary In the far future of the Utopian Crystal Tokyo, an human incarnation of Chaos named Death Phantom acquired psychic powers and used them to terrorize the city. He was defeated by Neo-Queen Serenity, who banished him to spent the rest of his life on the phantom planet of Nemesis. But upon his death, Death Phantom's consciousness and evil will integrated into Nemesis and made it into his new vessel. Having his original and decayed body serve as a puppet body to act through under the guise of Wiseman, Death Phantom manipulated the anarchist members of the Black Moon Clan into using fragments of his Malefic Black Crystal to enact their desire to wipe out the White Moon as only Serenity's Legendary Silver Crystal was a threat to him. Ultimately, Death Phantom's true identity is revealed and he is obliterated by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from High 4-C to Unknown. 4-B during his battle with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon Name: Death Phantom, Wiseman, Planet Nemesis Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Male Age: Exists outside Space-time Classification: Chaos-Spawn, Human (former), Advisor to the Black Moon Clan, Living Planet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, "Black Hole Like Composition" (Death Phantom is a spirit possessing the Planet Nemesis as his body. He warped the planet into acting like a Black Hole, being invisible to the naked eye, sucking up matter and energy to grow, warping space-time etc. but does not have any normal singularity), Planet Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Energy Manipulation (Death Phantom can produce "negative energy" which cancels out any kind of energy or power. Planet Nemesis drains energy from those nearby it. He can actively convert light and energy into his own negative energy as well), Energy Projection, Aura, Matter Manipulation (Death Phantom can decay matter and can fade planets out of existence), Transmutation (By grabbing somebody with his arms, he can destroy them immediately), Darkness Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Warps his local space-time to a considerable degree, can easily create rips in space-time, can Time Travel, and his negative energy can apparently mess up the entire space-time continuum), Teleportation (Can travel through alternate dimensions to teleport at will), Large Size (Varies from Type 5 to Unknown. Type 6 during his battle with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon), Illusion Creation & Non-Corporeal via his Avatar (Death Phantom can create illusory copies of himself, and a non-corporeal avatar who has many of his abilities), Mind Manipulation (Can brainwash people, and also corrupt them into evil versions of themselves), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause paralysis at will), Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1, 2, & 7), Existence Erasure, Can create shards of the evil black crystal, Earth Manipulation (Can manipulate large crystal shards, and in particular can utilize shards of the Jakokushishou to great effect), Air Manipulation (Can use evil black crystal shards to create poisonous mists), BFR (He can Warp and destroy the space-time around and bring down its target at the end of space-time), Reality Warping (He can manipulate the reality around him), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect intangible things like King Endymion's spiritual projection like they were made of matter), Genius Intelligence, Magic, Body Control (Can sprout extending flexible arms), Size Manipulation via energy absorption, Nigh-Omnipresence in Nemesis, Absorption (Nemesis can swallow the whole solar system) and Void Manipulation (Nemesis can eradicate the existence of everything that it swallows) Attack Potency: Varies from Large Star level to Unknown depending on what size he has attained. Solar System level during his battle with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi MoonDeath Phantom's power grows as his "Black Hole Like" planetary body absorbs matter and energy. At his weakest his planet was an entirely mundane sized planet. However at his maximum, he would have absorbed the entire space-time continuum into a giant black hole singularity. However, his strongest seen form was his form shown at the end of the second arc during his battle with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. At that point, his planetary body was large enough to envelop the entire Solar System. (Was large enough to envelop the Solar SystemVol. 5, Act 26 Replay - Never Ending -'') 'Speed:' '''Massively FTL+' (Warps space-time such that one can travel 900 years into the future or the past without time traveling, can instantly travel via alternate dimensions, exists at the end of space-time), Nigh-Omnipresence in Nemesis (Death Phantom is literally the planet NemesisVol. 5, Act 25 Showdown - Death Phantom -'') 'Lifting Strength:' Ranges from '''Class Z' to Unknown. Stellar+ during his fight with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. Striking Strength: Does not really have hands as Planet Nemesis. Theoretically Large Star Class to Unknown by ramming with his planetary body depending on how much mass-energy he has absorbed. Solar System Class through ramming during his battle with the Sailor Senshi. Durability: Varies from Large Star level to Unknown depending on what size he has attained. Solar System level during his battle with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon (Was large enough to envelop the Solar System) Stamina: Infinite (Produces his own energy) Range: Universal+ (Can affect the entire space-time continuum) Standard Equipment: * Evil Black Crystal ｢邪黒水晶じゃこくすいしょう｣: A large black crystal which grew stronger with more negative energy. It is a crystal from the planet Nemesis that Death Phantom used to try and destroy the Earth. The members of the Black Moon Clan, with the exception of Saphir, wore earrings made of this crystal. As a crystallized stone of pure evil, it has complete power over the element of darkness and is capable of projecting supremely strong and destructive bursts of evil energy, leaving destruction and decay in its wake. It also has the ability render anything or anyone directly linked with the Silver Crystal itself utterly defenseless and powerless. Wiseman said that the crystal rivaled even the supremely powerful abilities of the Silver Crystal itself and it possessed the power to dominate everything. * Black Crystal Ball : Optional Equipment: Silver Crystal Intelligence: Supergenius (Was able to manipulate all of the Black Moon Clan, has a nigh-omniscient understanding of the space-time continuum) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Feats: Show/Hide Composition * Death Phantom is not a physical thing but a spirit which fused his consciousness with the Planet NemesisVol. 5, Act 24 - Attack, Black Lady. * Planet Nemesis, due to Death Phantom's influence is less like a planet and now just like a Black Hole.Vol. 4, Act 21 Complication - Nemesis As you can also see in that scan Nemesis is invisible to the naked eye though does still emit energy. * Planet Nemesis is large enough to envelop the whole Solar System and is so large that it's explosion in the sky looked the same size as the Sun or larger despite the fact that it was way more distant then the sun being past the orbit of Pluto. Energy Manipulation * Nemesis contains a very large amount of energy within itself, enough to threaten Powerful Black Moon Clan Members all across it's surface.Vol. 5, Act 22 Hidden Agenda - Nemesis * Nemesis can drain the energy of those nearby. * Nemesis can use "negative energy to cancel out other energies. Even the power of the Silver Crystal itself. * Nemesis cancels out light and energy, converting it into negative energy for itself. Matter Manipulation * Planet Nemesis can decay away matter. * Planet Nemesis can fade away entire planets. * Planet Nemesis can affect Intangible things like King Endymion's Psionic Projection as if they were made of matter. Spacetime Manipulation * To Death Phantom space and time are merely manipulations of mind and energy. * Death Phantom can rip apart holes in the spacetime continuum. * Death Phantom from way out in space created a spacetime warp on Earth.Vol. 5, Act 23 Covert Maneuvers - Wiseman * Nemesis can travel though alternate dimensions to essentially teleport. Malefic Black Crystal * The Malefic Black Crystal is Death Phantom's Power Source. It it said to be like an Evil Version of the Silver Crystal. * The Black Crystal warps all of spacetime with it's presence. * The very Planet Nemesis is formed from the power of the Black Crystal.Vol. 4, Act 18 Invasion - Sailor Venus * Shards of the Black Crystal Crystal reduce energy in the local area so it had NEGATIVE radiation and luminescence. Shards also distort spacetime and can create explosions powerful enough to threaten Sailor Moon and Sailor VenusVol. 4, Act 20 Crystal Tokyo - King Endymion -''. * The Black Crystal can also create Crystal Pillars which emit poisonous mists that gradually fade things from existence.Vol. 4, ''Act 19 Time Warp - Sailor Pluto -'' Several of these Pillars working together exponentially increase the speed at which they work such that 3 of them rapidly threaten a planet. '''Wiseman' Wiseman is Avatar projected from Death Phantom. * Wiseman warped and manipulated the Black Moon Clan. * Wiseman corrupts Chibiusa into Black Lady. * Wiseman can release more of the power of the Black Crystal in proportion to the amount of energy that his opponents release, acting like their shadow. * Wiseman can teleport. * Death Phantom created the "Evil Eye" and "Beast Hands" techniques and so Wiseman can use them in combat. Evil Eye * The Evil Eye gives one control of others who look into the user's eyes. * People who have been affected by the Evil Eye remain affected even when it's turned off. * It can be used on multiple people at once. * The Evil Eye also gives an energy attack. Casual usage of it was enough to threaten Saphir.Vol. 4, Act 17 Secret - Sailor Jupiter -'' * Full Power One-Shot Saphir. * Full Power Evil Eye threatened Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. '''Beast Hands' * The most horrific, terrifying, grim and serious power in Death Phantom's arsenal. Gives the User Mr. Fantastic Arms. * The Attack One-Shot Rubeus. * Beast Hands drained the energy of those it touches. Intelligence * Is a crafty manipulator. Had Prince Diamond under his thumb. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Evil Sight: An ability from when Death Phantom was human. It was primarily used to control others or paralyze them, affect any who see it only once and multiple people. But it is ineffective against others with the same ability. It also can create energy beams powerful enough to one-shot beings with Large Star level durability. * Beast Hands: An ability from when Death Phantom was human, turning his arms into elastic claws that can quickly drain the energy of a person and easily kill a being with Large Star level durability. * Power Bestowment: Recruiting the Black Moon, Death Phantom displayed his ability to enact a member to gain one of the abilities he had as a human. * Malefic Black Crystal: The Malefic Black Crystal is a mineral created on Nemesis, a tiny shard of it able to distort spacetime and decrease the energy of its surroundings down so that it has negative radiation and luminescence. The explosion caused by Malefic Black Crystal is powerful enough to threaten Large Star level beings. ** It can also create Tower-Sized Pillars of Malefic Black Crystal that ravaged Crystal Tokyo upon impact, slowly erases things from existence. The addition of other such crystal monoliths can hasten the process. Note: Explanations He has total power over the element of darkness, shadows, chaos and the shadow realm itself. He possesses the incredibly strong prophetic ability to see into the distant future, and foresee the outcome of certain events. He has complete control over the supremely powerful Malefic Black Crystal he has, and utilize its evil abilities to vast proportions of destructive energy. Gallery File:Mat-38.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Undead Category:Planets Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Villains Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Psychics Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Void Users Category:Poison Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Possession Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Black Hole Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Planet Users Category:Skeletons Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier